


Полет

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, philippa



Series: 4 левел, мини [8]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fandom Kombat, M/M, Retelling, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>всадник без дракона может выжить. Но какой ценой?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полет

**Author's Note:**

> псевдо-тройничок, намек на инцест, альтернативная анатомия, АУ и ООС по отношению к Перновскому циклу.

Целительница обернулась к Рону так резко, что подпрыгнула золотая кисть наплечного узла:

— Ты приехал забрать его, холдер?

Вот уж чего Рон не предполагал — так это того, что Д’жорджа ему могут не отдать.

— В письме сказали — его можно увозить, мастер Помфри, — пробормотал он, сам на себя разозлившись. Зачем только назвал мастера-целительницу по имени? Считай, признался, что бывал здесь прежде, и подолгу.

— Можно, холдер, — кивнула она. — Ты умеешь читать? Или кто-то из твоей семьи? Я напишу, как ухаживать за Д’жорджем — то есть за Джеорджем, конечно, — сердито поправилась она, и Рон понял, что злилась мастер Помфри вовсе не на него.

— Умею.

— Вот и ладно. Подожди пока. Если хочешь, сходи в Нижние пещеры, скажи, что Мастер-целитель велела тебя накормить. А я соберу твоего брата и дам знать тем, кто захочет попрощаться. Не думала, что за ним приедут так скоро.

Рон попятился. Не хватало только встретиться с… с теми, кто на Запечатлении оказался счастливее его и получил дракона. Но шататься по Вейру хотелось еще меньше. Стоило только представить, что он мог бы жить здесь, ходить по этим коридорам каждый день — и делалось тошно.

— Здесь побуду.

Целительница уже отвернулась, так что он просто уселся на пол в углу, обхватив колени руками. Авось не заметят.

Занятых коек в Целительской хватало. Что там стряслось во время последнего Падения, Рон толком не знал — говорили, с Нитями что-то вышло не так, то ли раньше начали падать, то ли гуще обычного. Чтобы за одно Падение Вейр лишился сразу трех драконов, и одного из них с всадником — такого давно не случалось. А сколько еще было обожженных и пораненных! Кого-то уже поставили на ноги и отправили восвояси, но только не Д’жорджа. То есть Джеорджа, да — нужно было заново привыкать к прежнему имени. Всадник без дракона мог и вовсе в себя не прийти, угаснуть тихо через Оборот или раньше. Рон припомнил огромного коричневого в рыжину Фрета и прикусил губу.

На ближней койке застонали и заворочались. Он завертел головой — ждал, что кто-нибудь подойдет, но никого не было.

— Эй, холдер! Ты попить ему дай — вон из кувшина. Да осторожней, он не в себе.

Незнакомый всадник, что заговорил с ним, был из выздоравливающих — по крайней мере, не лежал, а сидел, опираясь на подушки.

— Я бы сам, да ноги пока не ходят… И на мастера-целителя не серчай. С тобой-то все в порядке: вон, даже раньше приехал. А к нему вон, к Д’нису, — он указал на ближнюю койку, — не приедут. Отцу его в Цех скотоводов дали знать, так он сказал, что отдавал Вейру сына здорового, так пусть ему здорового и возвращают… Да, вон в эту кружку налей, с носиком, и пои, не бойся.

Раненый всадник Д'нис с ближней койки — то есть бывший всадник, напомнил себе Рон, — воду глотал, не открывая глаз.

— Ты не смотри, что он хлипкий, — продолжал разговорчивый сосед, — Д’нис только ростом мелкий, а так — ого-го! Два Оборота уже Нити жег! И Колинта его такая, — он осекся и почти шепотом добавил, — была…

Парнишка и вправду был мелковат, но на Падения — Рон знал — вылетали Оборотов с восемнадцати, а то и раньше. И что это он сказал? Колинта? Так это зеленый всадник? Должно быть, последнее он вслух проговорил, так что болтун даже усмехнулся:

— Зеленый. Ты рожу-то не криви, зеленые — они храбрее иных бронзовых будут, если хочешь знать, холдер! Выше всех летают, и без всякой защиты. — Он сморщился, будто старался не плакать. — Фрет всегда с Колинтой летал, они и под тот поток вместе попали, да — Д’нис твоему брату как раз огненный камень перекидывал…

Услышать-то Рон услышал, а вот понять не успел: за дверью заговорили, вошла Мастер-целитель, а за ней…

— Рон? — послышалось изумленное.

Он поставил кружку, распрямился.

— Всадник П’тер. Госпожа Гермиона.

— Да ладно! Какой я тебе…— Всадник П’тер смотрел смущенно из-под черной челки, почти как раньше, и Рон чуть не забылся, но вспомнил вовремя, что за все время ни одной весточки от них с Гермионой, что запечатлела аж золотую королеву, так и не получил.

— Мастер, — проговорил он хрипло, глядя в сторону. — Мне бы пораньше уехать, путь неблизкий.

Целительница кивнула.

— Все готово, холдер.

Эти двое уже стояли по сторонам койки Джеорджа, что-то ему говорили — без толку, понятно.

— Давай перенести помогу, — повернулся к нему Поттер… то есть П’тер, бронзовый всадник, командир Крыла и все такое. Дружок бывший.

— Мастер, — сказал Рон, стараясь его не замечать, — можно вот его, — и указал на парнишку, которого только что поил, — тоже забрать? Вместе-то они небось скорее оклемаются?

Последнее он только что сам придумал и аж загордился — складно получилось.

Мастер Помфри сдвинула брови — но не сердито, а будто прикидывала что-то в уме.

— Постой, ты же у нас на Запечатлении был, верно?

— Так можно? — спросил Рон вместо ответа. — У меня двое в повозку только так влезут.

***

Соображать нормально он начал, только когда захлопнулись огроменные вейровские ворота. Лязгнули, отрезая ту жизнь, для которой он рылом не вышел. Теперь вот и для этих двоих в повозке все здесь кончилось, только им еще хуже. Думать о них, а не о себе было правильно, но… жалеть себя уже вошло у Рона в привычку: за четыре Оборота, что прошли с тех пор, он так и успокоился, только расчесывал рану.

Он щелкнул кнутом, понукая Серого и Косматку: те замотали головами, но шагу прибавили. Парнишка — Рон опять чуть не назвал его драконьим именем Д’нис и пару раз для верности повторил про себя: Деннис — весил всего ничего, скакуны из-за него не должны были перетрудиться, но вот ночевка… Отсюда и до Бурроу-холда никакого жилья не было: по дороге туда Рон ночевал в пещерах. Но одно дело укрыться самому, а другое — еще и обиходить двоих беспамятных. О том, что скажут ему отец и мать, Рон не задумывался долго: знал наверняка, что не попрекнут лишним ртом, а примут парнишку Денниса как родного — счастливы будут уже оттого, что сын живой вернулся. Д’жордж, как все всадники, родной холд посещениями не баловал, но пару раз прилетал на своем Фрете. Привозил гостинцы, Рона и Джинни, сестренку, так и на драконе катал. Джинни-то сказали? — подумал Рон вдруг: та уже Оборот, с тех пор как вышла замуж, не жила дома. По темноте ехать было боязно без всякого Падения: слухи о разбойниках слухами не были, через Бурроу-холд проезжали и бедняги, в одночасье потерявшие скакунов и имущество, и стражники Лорда, охранявшие его владения от лихих людей.

— Шевелитесь, вы! — Голос потерялся на пустой дороге, Рон откашлялся и проговорил уже басом: — Живей!

Не помогло. Тем более что в повозке, будто в ответ, опять застонали, как давеча в Целительской. Вот же скорлупа и осколки! И что с ним делать? Наверно, стоило дать воды или отвара кошачьей травы, но для того пришлось бы останавливаться, а останавливаться никак нельзя было. Пусть себе стонет, — решил Рон. Раз Мастер Помфри сказала, что дорогу оба перенесут, значит, пусть терпят. Их ведь еще и мыть, и солому бы поменять, но где ее по дороге найдешь, свежую солому-то? Разве что мха надергать в пещерах? Хорошо еще, с собой ему собрали корзину припасов, хоть кашеварить не придется.

Темнело уже заметно. Деннис в повозке все стонал, то хныкал тоненько, то низко и мучительно тянул «Ы-ы-ы…», выворачивая душу — хоть уши затыкай. Рон его уже и жалеть не мог — только погонял, мечтая поскорей добраться до укрытия.

Горы начинались по левую руку, подползали незаметно, отбрасывая тень, от которой становилось еще страшнее. А ведь Джеорджа могли бы и на драконе привезти, запоздало сообразил Рон. Взяли бы да прилетели: дракону это раз плюнуть, через Промежуток-то! Ему вдруг стало муторно оттого, что все дурные мысли подтверждались: потерял дракона — считай, никому больше не нужен, и пальцем ради тебя шевелить не станут. Эх…

Зев пещеры он узнал издали. Почему-то тот казался сейчас не спасением, не безопасным ночлегом, а еще одним страхом в пути.

Деннис стонал не переставая. Рон, морщась и топая, разгоняя кровь в затекших ногах, первым делом загнал внутрь скакунов: в переднем зале для них было устроено стойло, и даже колоду с водой, которую Рон самолично наполнил третьего дня, никто, кажется, так и не тронул. Обиходил Серого и Косматку, опростал в кормушку предпоследний мешок зерна, стараясь не слушать, что там творится в повозке, и лишь потом перетащил своих подопечных одного за другим во второй зал. Сгрузил прямо на каменный пол возле родника — пещеру и выбрали под стоянку потому, что нашли там воду.

Прикинул, что самому придется спать на полу: каменная лежанка могла вместить только двоих. От ледяной воды сводило пальцы, но он отыскал в мешке мыльный корень и отскреб обоих как мог чисто — в дороге и Джеордж, и Деннис успели уделаться, — старательно вытер ветошью, уложил на пустые мешки, брошенные загодя на лежанку и, ежась, начал уже раздеваться сам.

К стонам он вроде и привык — но от стука упавшего тела чуть сам не обоссался.

Сгрохотал на пол Деннис, которого Рон пристроил с краю. И нет бы просто упал: пошевелился слабо и вдруг свернулся тугим клубком, скорчился, как младенец в утробе, зажав обе ладони между ног. И опять застонал.  
Рон как был в одних штанах, так и бросился его поднимать— но стоило ему подхватить Денниса подмышки и приподнять, как тот развернулся, выгнулся, запрокидывая голову, и этой головой потерся о Роново плечо. Того аж подбросило — он и рук-то чудом не разжал.

— Эй, парень! Ты чего?

Ответом был еще один стон, долгий, протяжный. На мгновение Деннис замер у него в руках, обвис всей тяжестью, а потом стремительно выбросил вперед обе руки, крутнулся вокруг себя и вцепился. Прижался, обхватывая Рона так, что ребра затрещали. Откуда в тщедушном парнишке взялась такая сила, Рон понятия не имел — и меньше всего об этом думал, потому что его едва не душили. Рон как-то видел огненную ящерицу, которая не хотела слезать с дерева, сколько ее ни отцепляли — вот это оно самое и было. Рон выдирался, пальцы пытался разжать — где там! Но хуже всего были стоны едва не в самое ухо — только сейчас до Рона дошло, что они ему напомнили. Кошку в охоте, вот что! Деннис терся об него, как кошка, и дышал в ухо — сущий кошмар, аж волосы дыбом!

Будто он и человеком не был, в отчаянии подумал Рон: то ящерица, то вот кошка.

— Пусти! — заорал он, не зная, как избавиться от этой напасти и уже не боясь ни ночи, ни пещеры, ни разбойников, и завертелся волчком: Деннис-то уже и ногти в ход пустил, царапая ему голую спину.

— Не пустит он.

Рон, по правде говоря, про Джеорджа со всем этим тарарамом успел позабыть, а даже если и помнил, то только про тяжелое и, слава яйцам, спокойно лежащее братнино тело. Он даже не понял сразу, кто говорит — и, кажется, опять завопил.

— Не ори ты, Ронни.

Вот это было похоже на прежнего братца Джеорджа, еще до Вейра и драконов. Рон — с прилипшим к нему Деннисом — сполз на пол и пробормотал кое-как:

— Ты… ты не спишь?

Ничего глупее в голову не пришло, и хриплое карканье, которое он затем услышал, только добавило нелепицы.

— Очухался. Тут с вами не захочешь, а…

— Скажи, пусть меня отпустит! — выкрикнул Рон.

— Мы где? И Д’нис — почему здесь?

— Потому! — заорал Рон. — Потому что мы домой едем! Я его забрал! А он все стонал, а теперь вот!

— Домой?.. — растерянно прошептал Джеордж — и вдруг замычал что-то сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Домой, чтобы вам всем, домой… — разобрал Рон.

— Что делать-то?! Чего он?!

Деннис опять извернулся как-то — и уселся на Рона верхом. Или улегся — тесно прижимаясь, и ерзая, и хныча, и тыкаясь головой в подбородок.

Джеорджа Рон видел одним глазом: другой закрывала Деннисова светловолосая макушка: брат вроде как приподнялся и даже сел, обеими руками держась за голову, и глухо выговорил:

— Брачный полет у него.

— Чего-о-о? Какой еще?.. Дракона-то…

«Больше нет» Рон не договорил — спохватился вовремя.

— Такой. — Джеорджу каждое слово давалось с трудом, будто через боль. Хотя — понял Рон — почему будто-то? Так и есть. — Бывает.

— Чего бывает?!

— У зеленых. Не у всех. Там, внутри… в голове у них не сразу делается как раньше.

— И как его хотели домой отправить?! — выкрикнул Рон.

— Не знали. Не было. Это… из-за меня. Я рядом… рядом лежал. Долго.

Джеордж запустил пальцы в отросшие рыжие лохмы и рванул, потому еще раз. Деннис все так же жался, терся, похныкивал — и Рону что-то упиралось в ширинку. Чувствительно так упиралось.

— И делать-то что?!

Выходило, что виноват вовсе не Джеордж — он, Рон, оттого что пожалел хилого Денниса, от которого родня отказалась. А не пожалел бы, оставил в Вейре, и ничего бы с ним не было, так?

— Что делать? — Лицо Джеорджа вдруг перекривилось в безумной ухмылке. — Что в брачных полетах делают, то и надо!

— А? — Рон не хотел, а представил, как Джеордж стаскивает с него Денниса и раскладывает прямо на каменной лежанке, на старых мешках — рассказов о Вейрах и зеленых всадниках он наслушался достаточно. — Ты его… прямо сейчас?

— Я его? — Джордж снова хрипло каркнул. — Я его никогда, и никого другого, похоже. Ясно тебе, Ронни?

— Почему? — в совершеннейшем ужасе выговорил Рон.

— Потому. Я сейчас, считай, покойник, только что говорю. Видел, чтобы мертвяки трахались? А вот ты…

— Я? — голос сорвался.

— Хочешь его живым довезти — справишься.

— А может… может, кошачьей травы ему? Заварить погуще?

— Сердце не справится. Так во сне и помрет.

Деннис обвился вокруг него тесней некуда, терся уже всем телом, и хуже всего было то, что Рон начал на эти его стоны и прочее поддаваться. Слова Джеорджа только добавляли жару: то, о чем Рон не говорил никому, то, что в одних лишь снах ему являлось, хоть криво, но сбывалось наяву. Правда, сам-то он здесь оказывался не при чем. Разве что вина… Он начал вставать, одной рукой опираясь о стену. Вина… Сам допустил такое, пусть и не ведая — самому и исправлять, если… если Джеордж не врал. Раньше-то ему младшего брата подставить или надуть ничего не стоило.

— Не врешь? — спросил Рон, отчаянно желая, чтобы Джеордж хоть как-то дал понять — брешет. Но тот смотрел больными глазами, раскачиваясь едва заметно из стороны в сторону.

— Тащи его сюда.

— З-зачем?

Брат промолчал. Рон встал коленями на лежанку, Джеордж перенял у него Денниса, осторожно взявшись за плечи — и тот сразу разжал пальцы и соскользнул вниз.

— Дэн? Дэн, это я…

Шепот был до того тихим, что Рон еле разобрал, а разобрав — шарахнулся. Не нужен он был здесь, этим двоим друг друга довольно и без него…

— Джорджи… — Деннис закинул голову, вывернулся, отыскивая кого-то взглядом. Взглядом? Очнулся?

— Сейчас, Дэнни, сейчас все сделаем…

— Джорджи, ее нет! — Крик перешел в визг, Деннис забился, вырываясь.

— Держи его, дуралей!

Рон так растерялся, что только и сумел навалиться сверху. Деннис под тяжестью ахнул и затих, мокрые ресницы разлепились: он уставился на Рона глаза в глаза.

— Ты кто?

— Это Рон, — Джеордж говорил так же тихо, Деннису в самое ухо, и от этого шепота у Рона начал вставать куда сильнее, чем от всех Деннисовых приставаний. — Он нам поможет, он хороший, и сильный, и…

Никогда Рон такого Джеорджа не знал и не подозревал даже, что тот способен вот так кого-то уговаривать и… и жалеть больше чем себя. А он-то — дуралей и есть — еще горевал, что дракона не удостоился! Уж лучше землю в холде пахать, чем потом мучиться, кроме… Кроме вот такого, как у них…

Джорджевы пальцы уже распускали шнуровку на рубахе, а Деннис одной рукой все так же за него цепляясь, другой стаскивал с себя штаны, почти срывал.

— Чего стоишь? Раздевайся!

Больше всего Рону хотелось, чтобы все это привиделось во сне. Или в бреду — когда приходила летняя лихорадка, заболевшие бредили дни напролет.

— В мешке… мазь есть. Ты нас помыл, что ли?

Рон сунулся в мешок, не спрашивая — но понял, зачем, только достав деревянную коробочку мази. И заполыхал — щекам стало жарко, а штаны, наполовину развязанные, дальше съехать не смогли, кое-что помешало.

Он неуклюже кивнул и, переступая на негнущихся ногах, вернулся к ним.

На Деннисе и Джеордже — на обоих — ни единой нитки не оставалось. Деннис спиной опирался на Джорджеву грудь, откинув голову тому на плечо, и руки Джорджа его гладили, водили по плечам, по рукам — загорелым до локтя и белым сверху, — и ныряли дальлше, на живот и бедра, вели по дорожке светлых волос. Глаза у Денниса закатывались, губы шевелились, и Рон, нагнувшись, разобрал:

— Лети, выше, выше! Во-о-от!

Джеордж перехватил его за ноги, под колени — раздвинул, развернул.

— Ну, — прохрипел он, сверля Рона диким взглядом. На лбу у него крупными каплями выступал пот, на шее напряглись жилы. — Мажь! Его, потом себя.

Рон отстранился на один миг, глядя на этих двоих: больше всего они хотели быть вместе, да не могли, а он… он мог. Ему тогда не подсобил никто, а он сейчас мог.

Уйду, подумал он. Довезу их, сдам с рук на руки маме с отцом и уйду. Чтобы не напоминать. А сейчас…

Больше он не трясся, не краснел — и не потому, что хотел меньше.

— Да, — тянул свое Деннис, — да, сейчас, лети!

Провести скользкой от мази рукой по члену оказалось легко — и до обморока остро, почти больно. Липкие пальцы дотронулись до Денниса: тот горел. Бледная кожа на ощупь обжигала — а от одного касания он опять застонал и подкинул бедра, и ноги развел еще шире.

— Ну, — просипел Джеордж.

Рон больше не смотрел на него, не получалось: осторожно разглаживал, разминал, водил то пальцами, то всей ладонью, сжимал яички, обхватывал член — тот помещался у него в руке целиком, и Денниса от этой хватки выламывало так, что приходилось придерживать в четыре руки.

— Ронни… — Его имя прозвучало так же, как только что — имя Денниса, и сил терпеть не осталось. Он приставил головку и толкнулся внутрь под долгий протяжный стон, остановился было — но Деннис подался навстречу, вскрикивая:

— Да, да! Выше!

Он не помнил, когда сплелись их с Джеорджем пальцы на члене Денниса — не понимал, где он, на каком свете, только подавался и подавался вперед, в тугое, обжигающее, запретное.

Деннис сжался, застонал тонко, жалобно, рукам стало мокро и горячо, чьи-то пальцы хватали его, притягивали ближе — Рона прошило насквозь сладостью и болью, скрутило, как судорогой, заставило еще и еще толкаться внутрь, ловить всполохи уходящего удовольствия. А потом оказалось, что сил не осталось вовсе.

— Догнал, — прошептал ему в шею Деннис.

— Кто?

— Ты… Твой дракон — как его? Не помню, потом скажу… Колинта знает…

Деннис заснул мгновенно. Джеордж пристроил его поудобнее у себя на груди, мотнул головой на оставшееся место:

— Давай как-нибудь…

Рон хотел спросить, не злится ли брат на него, попросить прощенья, обещать, что больше никогда…

— Ну и как полет?

— А? — Глаза слипались, язык не ворочался. — Что?

— Ты. Он с тобой летал, не понял? Всадник…

Всадник, думал Рон засыпая. Хоть так.

Чья-то рука провела ему по волосам — раз и другой. А может, две руки? Рон больше не думал. Он спал, и во сне крылья у его дракона были разного цвета.


End file.
